


My Kitten

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Gags, Kitten Paul, M/M, McLennon, Meowing, Neko!Paul, Overstimulation, Paul is so cute I can’t even, Purring, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, cum, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul is a neko, John is his owner and lover. They get up to all sorts of things in their spare time, and sometimes even when when they had guests around.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	My Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudelmakaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelmakaren/gifts), [Stixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just to specify about this story-
> 
> No, Paul is not a real cat. He is a human, with the features of a cat (a tail, cat ears, purring and meowing, licking, ect...) Paul is a neko, a hybrid between man and cat, and John is the man who he has completely fallen for.
> 
> If you don’t like the sound of this story, then don’t read. I didn’t think there was enough Neko and owner stories in this fandom, and so when I had the idea for this story I really wanted to write it.
> 
> Also it took me three weeks. Not really sure why, maybe I’ve just not been feeling the kinky stuff as much lately... 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The way Paul had gotten himself into this situation was just so embarrassing...

It had started off when John had invited two of his friends from college over, George and Ringo. Paul had never met them before, having only known John for 5 months, and so at first he was nervous.

A few hours into the evening, and he’d gotten to know them pretty well. Ringo was eating the leftovers of their massive Chinese, George was vaping out of the window, his eyes glancing back at the TV every so often, and John was lay on the sofa. Paul was lay on the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as the man stroked through his fringe. 

He began to talk to Ringo and George, discussing something that Paul had no idea about. He wasn’t even listening to them, all he could hear was the steady sound of his owner’s heart, and he felt at peace.

But then John’s hand began to slip further back through his hair, stroking him in places he hadn’t done so before. It felt good... So good... 

It was only a matter of time before John reached his cat ears, tickling them ever so slightly when he did. 

Paul tried his best not to whine, but as John’s purposeful tickling got more intense, it became more difficult to stop himself. The kitten could feel his ears begin to rise, and soon they’d be sticking out of his hair and become visible to the entire room. Paul tried to escape John’s grasp, but the older man’s grip was too tight.

The tail that was tucked away in his jeans began to ache, and as soon as he felt a familiar sensation in his cock, he gasped.

“You alright, Paul?” George, who'd just finished his sentence beforehand, asked him, taking another puff of his vape.

“Y-Yeah...” He winced, conscious of the little ears in his shaggy hair, and if they were sticking out. 

“You sure, Macca?” John asked, and when Paul looked up, he could see him trying not to smirk at his success. 

“I.. Mhm...” As soon as John’s grasp lightened, he removed himself from the man’s arms, quickly standing up. “Y’know, I- I think I’m going to go and... Uh... Lie down.” Paul informed the other two people in the room, who looked dreadfully concerned.

“Oh, alright.” George smiled.

“Goodnight, Paul.” Ringo, who had just finished his plate, waved. Paul waved back, before quickly rushing out of the door.

The young kitten made his way through the corridor and to his and John’s bedroom, desperate to hide away. God, he felt as if his own tail was about to burst out of the fabric just to free itself. 

As soon as the bedroom door shut behind him, he unbuttoned his jeans, zipping them down and pulling them down. He stepped out of them, eagerly, and threw them to the side. A pleasant sigh left his lips, as the dark brown tail was free.

The black and white sheets on the double bed were soon pulled back, and he quickly lay down, struggling to remove his t-shirt. One glance down to his white, laced, knickers and he could see the slight tent his cock had formed down there. His tail rested beside him, and he couldn’t help but begin to stroke it, humming slightly at the feeling. It only made his cock rise, and soon enough, there was no mistake in the fact that he was hard.

And so here he was, wanting nothing more than to stroke his semi-erect cock, but he couldn’t. Only John could touch it, unless John gave him permission and was watching. His brown and white ears were now sticking out from his messy curls, and Paul just needed more...

A frustrated whine left his lips at even the thought of having to remain hard like this until John came looking for Paul, preferably when George and Ringo had left.

He didn’t think he would be able to last any longer without some sort of stimulation, and so with a final groan of annoyance, he sat up. He reached over to open the wooden bedside drawer, both his cock and tail twitching at the sight of all the toys inside.

The first thing to grasp his attention was the long, purple vibrator. It was at least 6 inches long, and Paul needed it. He was allowed to use toys, as long as he didn’t cum, and so he grabbed it. He licked his lips at the sight, reaching back in into the drawer for lube.

The vanilla flavoured lube coated three of his eager fingers, and he finally pulled down his purple, cotton knickers, freeing his leaking cock.

He pushed one finger in first, moaning slightly at the stretch, before allowing his second finger to tease around his rim. The pleasure felt so good, and it seemed to take over his body, and soon enough, he began pushing the second finger in along side it. He picked up a rhythm rather quick, and slid his third finger in too.

After thrusting them in and out of him for a while, gasping at almost every move, he found his prostate. His entire body shook, and a louder moan left his lips. One different to the previous restricted ones, and he was sure John had heard it.

He didn’t care though, not at that point, and so pulled his fingers out, taking the purple vibrator in his hand, lining it up with his stretched hole, and pushing in. He groaned deeply as every inch slid inside of him, his tail twitching beside him at the glorious feeling of begging filled.

But god, he needed John to touch his cock.

Trying to distract himself from his throbbing erection, he allowed his tail to move, switching the vibrator on. Paul moaned like a needy whore at the feeling of the toy massaging his insides, having not used the vibrator for some time. It felt so good, and was pushing lightly against his prostate.

“Fuck...” He moaned to himself, trying to keep his noises of pleasure down as best as he could.

And then the door flew open.

-

God, Did Paul look amazing spread out like that, or what? Honestly, John had to admit it was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. They’d had sex many times since John found Paul on the streets a few months back, but God, John was sure this sex was going to be the best.

But not yet.

Paul must have noticed John’s look of pure lust and admiration, as he purred, trying to grab his owners attention by rolling his hips up. 

John could see the black and white cat ears onto of his head, now standing up and out of his brown curls proudly. He then noticed the vibrator held tightly in his kittens wet, leaking hole, and he groaned. An idea flashed in his mind, and he moved forward quickly.

“God, aren’t you a pretty little thing...?” He whispered into Paul’s ear. 

The kitten purred desperately, wiggling his body around on the bed as he looked straight up to his owner with wide and pleading eyes. He didn't have to speak, John knew immediately what he wanted.

"Do you want that tight little kitten hole of yours filled with something bigger, hm?" John whispered, again, reaching his hand down to slowly twist the vibrator his kitten had bravely placed inside himself. Paul whimpered, his eyelids hiding away his now glossy eyes. "You do, don't you, baby? You're filled with _six_ inches, yet you still want _more_..."

When Paul just nodded slowly, not even opening his eyes, John knew the next few hours would be fun. He moved his hand over to the little cock, standing semi-erect, and pinched it. Paul squeaked at the feeling, his eyes finally shooting open and he looked at John. But his owner didn't stop, squeezing the small prick even harder with both his thumb and index finger.

"Words, Paul.” John demanded, and Paul just whimpered again, closing his eyes once more. “I thought I taught you better than this?" He slapped Paul’s arse, delighted at the way his small, sensitive body jolted.

"Yes, owner! Oh, yes... I love it..." Paul finally announced, but John just squeezed his prick harder.

"Do you love it even more than the vibrator inside of you?"

"Yes! Yes, owner!" Paul yelped out, his voice pleading for some sort of mercy. John just chuckled, pulling his fingers away.

But Paul should never have let his guard down, because as soon as he stopped, the vibrator was roughly pulled out of him and tossed to the side once switched off. He was left untouched for a little while, while John made sure he was heard rummaging through their bedside drawer. 

-

When his ankles were tightly tied together with the rope, Paul knew what was going to happen. His tail perked up, and innocent, light purrs began to fall from his damp lips. His wrists were also bound to each other, his legs then lifted and a plug inserted inside of his hole.

“Now, Macca... We’re going to try something new...” John began, his tone sweet yet demeaning at the same time. “But first, before I tell you what it is, I want you to take my cock into your mouth and let me fuck you, like the slut you are, alright?”

“Y-Yes, sir...” Paul whispered out, watching John’s hands move intensely as the man unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zip down and sliding out of them. 

Paul moaned as John’s cock was revealed, never failing to be amazed by his owners size. The 8 inch cock stood semi erect and proud in John’s hand as he now began to jerk himself off in front of _his_ kitten. The kitten he had took in when neither had nobody else... The kitten who he had made love to on many occasions.

But what was to occur next would not be making love, not this time. This would be sex, hardcore sex. Paul knew John was about to push him, make the younger of the two into nothing more than a fuck toy, writhing around on their king sized bed, begging to be fucked, only to be denied release for hours.

And they both loved it.

Next thing Paul knew, his mouth was stuffed with John’s cock, the man pushing deep into him, until he could push no further.

“Open up your throat, baby.” John demanded. “You know the rules...”

Paul opened his throat up, like the good kitten he was, and allowed John’s fully erect cock to slide into his throat. He felt himself gagging around John, his eyes beginning to water as he looked up, waiting for the point where John would pull out and thrust back in. But not all of his length was in yet. The kitten tried to relax his throat to stop the gagging from being so intense. They’d done this many times before, and so he knew how far John had to push until his pubic hair was pressed against Paul’s nose.

When he’d finally taken all of John, the man grabbed his hair, forcing a moan to fall from the kittens wet lips and his tail to twitch in excitement. The moan went straight through John’s body, and before Paul knew what was happening, John was ruthlessly fucking into his mouth, trying to suppress his groans as he treated Paul like nothing more than a toy for his own benefit.

“God, Paul... Your so good...” He groaned out, his voice low as he tried to avoid Paul’s begging gaze. As soon as he looked down and saw those beautiful, chocolatey brown orbs looking back at him with lust and desire, he’d cum... And he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible.

But the urge became to much, and he just had to look down. Of course, as soon as he caught even just a glimpse of the stunning boy beneath him and in-between his legs, that was it. Paul looking so submissive and as if his rightful place was tied up with a mouth full of cock, and John just found it so fucking beautiful.

John tugged at the boy’s hair once more dragging yet another whorish moan from deep in his throat, which of course the slut couldn’t hold back. The sensation became too much for John, and he came, hard. The man’s cum spurted into Paul’s throat, and he had no choice but to swallow, still looking up at John with that brown, submissive gaze.

When he finally pulled out, Paul took a large gasp for air, watching as John immediately dove into the bedside drawer once more. He pulled out a purple blindfold, and in a matter of a few menacing seconds, Paul’s vision had gone blank. 

There was more rummaging around after that, until then it finally closed shut. Paul was wondering what John’s next move would be from here... It had to be something different, something new.

And as soon as the round ball was placed next to the slit on the head of his cock, Paul whimpered, trying time move away from the object. He was _not_ expecting that. His tail, however, wagged in excitement, proving to John he was in favour of the idea. He then felt the ball being fastened to his cock via a small rope. The rope was tight, but not tight enough to act as a cock ring. As soon as the ball was fully fastened to his small, hard prick, John let out a menacing giggle. He ran his finger over Paul’s slit, and all Paul could do was take it, trying to suppress his light meows. John flicked the button to activate it, and Paul swore he’d never felt anything as good as that feeling.

A loud moan left his lips, louder than any moans he’d _ever_ let out before, and his body jerked forward. John quickly moved to cover his mouth. He groaned around John’s hand in pleasure, as the vibrator fastened to his cock felt _so fucking good..._

“S-S...” He tried but it was muffled by John’s hand. He soon forgot what he was trying to say, the pleasure was just so intense.

The next thing Paul knew, a ball gag was shoved in his used mouth. He wriggled around underneath John, who was fastening the strap at the back of his head. 

“Shhh.... My boy...” John whispered against his neck, his voice so tender and gentle.

The man kissed down his kitten’s pale, naked body, feeling him spasm beneath him every so often. But when he pulled back, that was when the entire situation hit him. He would be stuck like this, for however long John wanted. His eyes rolled back at the glorious thought. 

“Now, kitten...” John whispered, his breath suddenly ever so close to Paul’s cock. But Paul was hardly listening anymore, the pleasure outrunning any sense of reality for him. He felt like he was in a dream. But John continued anyway. “I’m going to head back to George and Richie now, yeah? And you’re going to stay on this bed, like a good kitty.”

Paul’s tail kept wagging as small, muffled moans continued to fall from his lips. John reached over to gently stroke it, delighted at the blush appearing on Paul’s cheeks.

“You can cum however many times you want, but whatever you do, do not pass out...” John demanded, looking up to Paul’s face, but the boys head was too busy twisting from left to right. “I am going to fuck you when I come back, too. So make sure you have enough energy for your owner, alright baby?”

All Paul could do was slowly nod, a tear falling from his eyes and slipping down his cheek.

“Good boy...”

_Don’t pass out._

The words repeated in his brain like a broken record, until John’s weight was lifted from the bed. Without another word from his owner, he heard the bedroom door slam closed.

It would be a long evening, but an amazing one nevertheless.

-

John, Ringo and George settled for watching a movie. A two hour long movie, Back to the Future, to be exact. Luckily, John had already seen it, as if he hadn’t he’d have no idea what was going on in the film. Every so often he’d watch along, but more often than not, his mind was filled with thoughts of what his little kitten looked like back in their room.

How sweaty Paul probably was, and how he’d probably be whimpering through the gag, saliva falling from his mouth. His body would be twisting around, as he was tied together in what John liked to call ‘the pencil look’, which John preferred to see Paul in, in terms of comfort. John was always conscious of his kitten’s tail, as people before him often weren’t.

On the day they’d confessed their feelings for each other, John vowed he’d make Paul feel good in ways Paul had never experienced before, and the boy absolutely loved that idea. They took care of one another, in a way, and their kinky and experimental life was a great representation of their love.

The film felt like it went on forever, however as soon as the titles began to roll, George and Ringo stood up. John was relieved, as much as he loved his friends too. He was dying to see how hot Paul looked, and the two of them thought Paul was just asleep with a bit of a fever.

They didn’t realised he was tied up, a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes as a vibrator pleasured his tiny prick, his tail probably wagging like crazy and his cute, adorable cat ears twitchi-

“Tell Paul we hope he’ll feel better tomorrow morning.” Ringo added, as he followed George out of the door to John and Paul’s flat. 

John couldn’t help but smirk, happy the other two boys weren’t looking at him.

“I will do, but I’m sure he’ll be fine.” John smirked, saying a final goodbye before he closed the door. 

Boy, was he excited.

He headed down the corridor leading to the pair’s room, making sure his footsteps were light. He wanted his appearance to be a surprise to Paul, and so tried to be as quiet as possible. John’s hand grabbed the metal handle on the door, quietly pushing it down, and when he looked up, he almost gasped at the sight.

Paul was lay there, in almost the exact same position, with sweat covering his naked body. His tail was wagging in excitement, and his ears were proudly sticking out of his hair. He could hear the low buzzing sound of the vibrator, and when he looked down to Paul’s cock, he could see it twitching. His chest was covered in cum, some dried, some still wet. It was clear it hadn’t been too long since his last orgasm, and John almost moaned at the thought of how overstimulated Paul would be. 

The kitten was whimpering, John’s presence still unknown to him, exactly how John had wanted. The man closed the door behind him, gently, and tiptoed his way over to the boy.

Without a word, the first thing John did was stroke Paul’s soft, fluffy tail. The young boy began to purr, the sweet purr John absolutely adored, and it felt like music to John’s ears. His own cock twitched at the close up sight of Paul, and how the boy smelled like pure sex.

Paul tried to murmur something to John around the gag, but he couldn’t, he seemed to tired to do anything but simply just lay there. John took his tiredness as an opportunity to tease him more, absolutely loving when Paul just completely broke.

But still, John reached over with one hand, undoing the saliva-coated gag in Paul’s mouth and letting it fall from inbetween his lips. Paul didn’t say anything, just moaned, trying his best to push his hips into the air. But he was too weak.

“How many times did you come, kitten?” John asked, his voice at a whisper as the hand not on Paul’s tail began to draw light circles on his rosy red, tear stained cheeks.

“Mm... Three t-times...” He whined, effortlessly.

“And do you have the energy to come a fourth time?” His voice was condescending, and it made butterflies grow in Paul’s tummy.

“Mhm...” 

They both knew that John would be fucking him anyway, even if he did say no. So Paul just said yes, his naked body laying limp on the mattress. The vibrator still buzzed furiously. 

John was more than delighted with the situation, and climbed up on the bed with such eagerness. He undid his jeans, throwing them on the floor alongside his shirt and underwear. The plug was still inside of Paul, which John was glad to see, thinking he might die if he didn’t push himself into Paul’s warmth very soon.

He was so desperate, even, that he gathered some of that cum on Paul’s chest into his hands, taking the plug out and tossing it to the side. He smeared Paul’s cum around the loosened rim of Paul’s hole, before lining up his cock.

“Want you to moan for me, my kitten.” John groaned, his member ever so close to Paul’s hole.

“Yes, John...” Paul whimpered, his vision still black. The boy had no way of knowing when John would eventually push in, he only knew when he felt it.

John’s hard cock finally pushed inside of him, emitting noses from both of the pair. Cute little meows were falling from Paul’s lips, and the noise only made him push deeper.

“Is that it, baby? Are you finally happy now that you’re filled with your owners 8 inches?” Paul just whimpered, gg overstimulation making it almost impossible to do anything else. “God, was 6 inches not enough, hm? You dirty slut?” He gave a sudden hard thrust on the final word, and Paul squeaked, his eyes shoot open from beneath the gasp.

-

Paul’s hands were still bound, and rested on his chest as he lay limp, letting the man he loved point into him, searching for the spot that would make him cry out in bliss. And then John found it, and Paul’s tail jolted you from where it previously lay. A large meow came from deep in his throat, many more purrs following as John thrusted fiercely into his hole. 

His mind was practically broken, and all he could think about was sex. Even when John wasn’t fucking him, he was still thinking of him, and how sexy he looked.

The vibrator continued to buzz, but what Paul didn’t expect was John loosening the rope that it was tied to his cock with, and taking it in his hand. John began to circle the small toy around his head, and Paul’s hidden eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned at that sensation.

The buzzing touching the head of his cock, and the strong force of John’s thrusts were beginning to become too much for the kitten, and his purrs turned into loud moans as he felt himself approach his fourth orgasm of the night.

“J-J...” Paul could barely make out words anymore. But John understood, he always did.

“I know Macca...” He spoke, voice so husky Paul felt he was in a dream. Then he moved the vibrator to Paul’s slit once more, and the young boy let out a half-hearted cry. “Come for me, Macca...” 

His other hand began to jack Paul off, the vibrator still against his slit, and that was it for Paul.

His fourth orgasm rushed through him, as cum coated both the boy and John’s hands. He purred loudly as he orgasmed, and could feel his hole clenching around John’s cock.

“Paul... God, my beautiful kitten...” John rushed out, letting out a loud groan of his own as he released himself inside of Paul’s hole.

The feeling of being filled felt so good to Paul, and he whimpered once more when John pulled out.

“Hey, sh, baby...” John soothed, switching off the vibrator. Paul let out a deep sigh at that, glad the sensation had finally ended. “Shhhh...”

The man gently untied him with one hand, his other hand reaching over to Paul’s face. He caresses his cheek with his own palm, and Paul relaxed into the feeling, until the hand appeared infront of his lips. 

The kitten lapped up his own cum with as much eagerness as he had left, delighted at the warmth and taste of it. The blindfold was removed also, yet Paul kept his eyes closed as he focused on the task his owner had given him.

John soon lay next to him on the bed, his free hand stroking through the boys curls and caressing his cat ears, and Paul melted into his touch. Soon, John pulled his hand away, in favour of using both hands to pull Paul onto his chest.

“You did so well, baby...” John praised him, placing a tender kiss on his wet lips as Paul hummed beneath him.

The young kitten was too tired to say anything, however John knew what he wanted to say. They could practically read eachother.

Soon enough, Paul’s light snores were the only noise filling the room, his sweaty body lying on top of John’s chest. He was shattered, which John and expected.

It wasn’t long until John began to drift off to sleep too, holding Paul unbelievably close as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I know I’ve been saying I’ll post this for like weeks now and I’m sorry but I just haven’t been feeling up for writing kinky stuff. It’s a shamed because kinky is my favourite thing to write, but I just get her it’s that I’m writing it wrong and scared that you guys don’t like it without a big plot or whatever.
> 
> Oh well, I’m rambling. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad- Stxrry_Mxcca


End file.
